Cosmetic restoration is needed to improve the appearance of teeth. Therefore, it is important and necessary to show the patient what the final appearance of the teeth will be. The present invention solves this problem as will be explained.
When the patient has approved a temporary restoration, photographs may be taken so that the cosmetic dentist will be able to duplicate the approved restoration in permanent form.